


Animal Attraction

by pixiestyxs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drag Queens, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiestyxs/pseuds/pixiestyxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny convinces Isaac to come out to a club where Isaac meets an excellent distraction. Featuring DragQueen!Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the song Animal Attraction by She Wants Revenge. Plus I just wanted Stiles in drag. He reminds me of Tatiana from Rupaul's Drag Race. Also this is the first sex scene that I've written so I hope it's ok.

He first catches a glimpse of her across the dance floor. It’s her dark brown hair shining in the lights of the club and the skintight blue strapless dress she’s wearing that hugs her curves in all the right places that catch his attention. She catches his eyes as they wander her from head to toe and shoots him a flirty wink. 

He blushes lightly but nudges his friend in the ribs and nods his head toward her. “I think I found someone to keep me entertained tonight while you try to get laid.

Danny checks her out, takes in her ripped fishnets and bright red lips, and gives him a sly grin. “Isaac, my man, I think she’s a little out of your league.”

“I don’t think so,” Isaac disagrees and gives her a little wave – just a flirty waggle of his fingers. He watches her say something to her friends and then she leaves her group to head toward him. She stops a little ways away from him and gives him a come hither look, crooking her finger at him beckoning him to her.

He sets his drink on the bar, leaves Danny to his own devices, and walks towards her smiling as he does. He notices that her eyes are a bright brown, almost golden yellow as he gets closer to her, and they have a slightly dangerous quality to them.

“Dance with me,” she commands her voice low and with a sultry tone to it, reaching out and pulling him close by the collar of his shirt. He goes willingly, barely stumbling as he is pulled close to her. A song with a thumping rhythm starts up almost as if the DJ can tell what’s about to happen.

She lets loose swaying her hips this way and that, turning her back on him to grind on him and he can’t help but admire the way that her ass looks in the dress she’s wearing. She threads her arms around his neck, and pulls his body flush with hers.

He grinds into her, allowing her body to set the flow of their dance. His hands fall to settle onto her waist and he can’t believe how amazing she feels against him. He can feel himself getting hard from their dance and he can tell she can too from the way she gives a breathy laugh.

“I’m Isaac!” he shouts to be heard over the music. He feels like they should exchange some pleasantries before feeling each other up.

She turns and using the arms she has around his neck, she pulls him into a hard kiss, grinding her hip into his cock for friction.

“Most people call me Kitten Kaboodle,” she says when she pulls back, her mouth wide in a shark-toothed grin, “but you can call me Stiles.”

She kisses him again, biting his lips as they part under the onslaught of her lips and tongue. He can see that her eyes are dilated and lust filled. “Do you want to get out of here?” she whispers into his ear.

He looks around the club frantically, trying to find Danny through the crush of people and the shifting colors of the strobe lights. He should let his friend know that he’s thinking about leaving with this devilish woman he’s just met. But then he thinks better of it; Danny would only try to talk him out of.

He nods. “Yeah let’s go.”

She kisses him again quickly and then leads him out of the club by the hand. She practically drags him over to a beat up blue jeep sitting in the parking lot. When they reach it she pushes him up against it and drags him down into a dirty open mouthed kiss. He pants against her lips, grinding against her body, feels something hard rub against his dick in just the right away to feel oh so good.

“Wait, wait,” he says pushing her, no definitely him, back, “we should slow down. The night is still young and we’ve got time right? We could get to know each other.”

Stiles smiles at him, lip stick slightly smeared around his mouth and what is clearly a wig askew on his head. He pats Isaac on the cheek, obviously restraining himself from pinching his cheeks. Then, he pulls open the back door and gestures for Isaac to get in. “Alright, we can talk.”

Isaac grins at her and climbs in, backing up so he leans against the other door. Stiles climbs in after him, hiking his dress, giving Isaac a glimpse of toned thighs.

“Actually,” Stiles smirks, climbing on top of Isaac and settling in his lap, “I don’t have much patience for talking tonight.” He nips at the skin of Isaac’s neck at his jawline and whispers into his ear, “I like to do my talking in bed.”

Isaac moans as Stiles reaches down and grips his cock through his jeans, giving it a playful tug. Isaac grabs Stiles’s thighs and arches up into his hand. He slides his hands up under Stiles’s dress and rubs his hands over his ass.

“Oh god,” Isaac pants, “you’re not wearing underwear under that dress.”

Stiles gives a throaty laugh, unbuttoning Isaac’s jeans and freeing his penis. “Nope, my matching lace panties are unfortunately in the wash today.”

“You’re killing me Stiles.”

Stiles grins at him and slowly strokes Isaac’s dick, twisting his wrist at just that moment to maximize Isaac’s pleasure. “We wouldn’t want that now would we? If you were dead, how would you fuck me?”

Isaac meets Stiles’s eyes and grips his ass hard in shock. He gets to fuck this amazing creature? This is the best night ever! He’s going to have to send Danny a thank you card for convincing him to go out that night.

Stiles dips in for another kiss, easing up on Isaac’s dick. He starts rolling his hips against Isaac’s, rubbing his dick with his own through his dress. 

“Yeah, yeah just like that,” Stiles pants out as Isaac sucks on his neck, alternating the sucks with bites. He pulls back and reaches into the center console of the front seat, returning with condom and a bottle of lube.

Isaac grins when he sees it. “Hoping to get lucky?”

“Actually yes,” Stiles answers smirking. “Do you want to prep me or should I?”

Isaac’s mouth drops open at the mental image he’s now getting. “Me, me, me” he chants reaching for the lube.

Laughing Stiles squirts some of the lube on Isaac’s fingers, hikes his dress up around his waist and turns around so that he’s bracing himself on the door. Isaac takes a deep breath, admiring Stiles’s pucker. He spreads the lube around on his fingers and leans over and kisses Stiles’s hole lightly. Stiles inhales sharply and then moans loudly as Isaac slides one finger inside.

He takes his time, slowly pushing and pulling that one finger in and out, just enjoying listening to Stiles pant and moan.

“More,” Stiles gasps out, “more.”

Isaac slides another finger inside and crooks it, searching for Stiles’s prostate. He feels it and Stiles shudders against him. He quickly slides in a third finger, stretching and scissoring his fingers, spreading the lube and getting Stiles ready.

“Now, Isaac now,” Stiles demands arching his back. He’s gripping the door handle hard, resisting the urge to fist his own cock. If he does that, he knows this will be over sooner than he wants.

Isaac quickly and efficiently slides the condom onto his penis and rubs the remaining lube on it. He grips the base of his dick to calm himself. He doesn’t want to come before he’s even inside Stiles.

He grabs Stiles by the waist and lines up with his hole, pushing his penis slowly into him. 

“Oh god you feel so good around me Stiles.” Isaac moans as he bottoms out, flush against Stiles.

Stiles gives a breathy laugh. “You don’t feel too bad yourself stud.”

Isaac pulls out and slowly rocks back in. He reaches around and strokes Stiles’s cock in time with his thrusts.

Stiles starts pushing back, matching him thrust for thrust moaning as the sensations start overwhelming him. “I’m close Isaac.”

Isaac speeds up his thrusts slamming in and out of Stiles. Stiles groans and comes on the Jeep door slumping forward a little. Isaac moves with him and continues to thrust, closer and closer to his own release.

He moans in Stiles’s ear and comes, filling the condom and slumping against the other man. He laughs lightly and pulls out of Stiles tugging off the condom and tying it off. He settles it in the floor board, content to deal with it later.

Stiles turns around and tugs down his dress, pulling off his wig and throwing it into the front seat. Isaac opens his arms and Stiles snuggles into Isaac, trying to calm his breathing.

“So you’re a drag queen?” Isaac asks, wrapping his arm around Stiles and holding him to his chest. The back of the jeep might be cramped, but he’s not willing to walk away just yet.

“Only on alternating Fridays.” He answers with a smile.


End file.
